Expect The Unexpected
by BabyAlyx96
Summary: Nick invites the nightshift crew (including Greg) to join him at a club nearby. However, when his real intentions as to why that certain club are revealed, it all starts to go downhill. What happens to make Nick blush so much?


A/N: Hey! Hopefully you guys will like this, as this is my first CSI story. Hopefully it's funny and, well, good. Enough has been said, and it's not like anybody's reading this so, Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will never ever, own CSI nor the characters, although I wish I could own Greg. coughs Anyways, Mr. Jerry B owns them as well as a few other people. So please don't sue. Jannessa is mine and hopefully she isn't too much of a Mary-Sue.  
  
Nick and Warrick settled themselves into a booth with red, plush seats. They looked around the slightly hazy room, as if looking for someone. A few minutes later, both guys talking and laughing, Sara and Catherine joined them, also making themselves more comfortable. Now, all that was left was two more people to show up.  
  
"So, why here, Nick?" Asked Sara, as Nick was the one who suggested they all get together. He merely shrugged, but opened his mouth to answer once he got looks of disbelief.  
  
"Okay, okay. You guys caught me. See that girl over there?" He pointed at a girl who was standing by the bar. She wore a uniform as well as a name tag, which pointed towards the obvious fact that she worked there. "She's working every time I come here and I think she might be interested in me."  
  
"So, you're stalking her?" Catherine asked, dubious. However, Warrick could see why Nick was interested in her. She was very pretty, what with her long legs, wavy chestnut hair and hazel eyes to die for. Even though he hadn't spoken to her yet, or even been near her, he could tell she had a great personality, especially by the way she always seemed to be smiling or laughing.  
  
"Who is Nick stalking?" Came a familiar voice as Grissom joined the group. All Nick did, however, was blush. He knew he shouldn't have told them, but then again, he may not have gotten a choice in the matter if he hadn't given in so easily.  
  
"That waitress over there." Grissom just nodded thoughtfully, and watched as said waitress started to come their way.  
  
"Here comes your lover girl, Nicky." Warrick's teasing tone made the blush more prominent on Nick's cheeks.  
  
"Hello there. I'm Jannessa and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I get something for you all?" She just smiled and waited patiently for their answer, not even noticing the looks they were giving her.  
  
"Uh... Not at the moment, we're still waiting-"  
  
"No need to wait, I'm here." Arms snaked themselves around Jannessa's waist as Greg's head rested itself on her shoulder. "Hey there. Haven't seen you in awhile, stranger." A giggle escaped from the waitress' mouth as she turned and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
Everybody sitting at the table just stared at the two in front of them. None of them had known that Greg was seeing someone. Their eyes glanced over at Nick who looked as if he was trying to comprehend the situation.  
  
"Go away, Greg." Hissed Jannessa, catching the group's attention once more. "I'm serving people and you know how James is going to react." In response, Greg just pouted.  
  
"Fine." He unwrapped his arms from her and took a seat at the booth. He smiled over at his coworkers who just stared in response.  
  
"Greg." Came the hiss again. "Don't sit with the customers. I'm going to get in trouble for this, you know." The smile on his face just vanished as he shook his head sadly.  
  
"Jannessa... these are my..." He paused, unsure if he was to say friends or coworkers.  
  
"Friends." They all looked over at Grissom who smiled. "I'm Gil Grissom. This is Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes, and Warrick Brown." It was now Jannessa's turn to blush.  
  
"Oh... Oh my... I didn't know." She turned her eyes to Greg. "I'm so sorry, Greg. If I had known..." He stood up and nodded in understanding. Giving her a hug, he kissed her on the lips, just as she had done to him previously. A grin made its way onto his face.  
  
"Now, six beers should do it. Fast as a bunny, hop, hop, hop." Another giggle came from the girl as she turned to go. "I don't see no hopping." She made a kind of prancing like movement, but only did it once. "No, no, no. Like this." Greg hopped his way over to her, picked her up, and started to hop over to the bar. Jannessa's laugh echoed throughout the room.  
  
The group just continued on with their activity; Staring at Greg and Jannessa. It was such a surprise to them all. It was silent except for occasional cough.  
  
"I guess your intuition is off, hmm Nick?" Nick just shook his head.  
  
"I was so sure she was into me."  
  
"Who was into Nick?" Greg had returned, cheeks slightly flushed from previous actions the team had missed. All eyes had returned back to Nick who just stared at his hands.  
  
"Ah... I understand." Greg nodded, grinning. "Don't want to tell ol' Greggy, huh? Well... There's only a few ladies in here tonight..." His eyes quickly scanned the room, crossing girls off the list as he went. Once his eyes shifted towards the bar, he stopped. Wide eyed, he turned back to Nick.  
  
"Look, man, I-"  
  
"I never expected you, Nick." Everybody now looked at Greg. "It's always the one you least expect."  
  
"What do you mean, Greggo?" Asked Warrick, simply confused by Greg's words.  
  
"It's obvious. Nick's Gay." 


End file.
